


If You Give A Mouse Governmental Power

by swea



Category: If You Give A Mouse A Cookie - Laura Numeroff
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, Power Bottom King Mouse III, beastiality, help lmfao, i hate everything and everyone but most importantly myself, i wrote this for an ela assignment, okay real tag time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swea/pseuds/swea
Summary: idk man story of corruption
Relationships: King Mouse III/That One Kid





	If You Give A Mouse Governmental Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flapian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flapian/gifts).



If you give a mouse a cookie.. he’ll overthrow the government. “ _I_ am your new leader, now. Bow before me, and I shall lay mercy upon the lands,” he’ll exclaim. Those who refuse his reign would be given as sacrifices to the Cat Deity. “More offers,” he’d suggest, finishing the knot on another sacrifice’s binds. “We want to keep on the Holy Cat’s good side.”

If you give a mouse a sacrifice, he’ll want a trailer to go with it. Of course, someone would give it to him quickly. You can never keep King Mouse III waiting for long, or you will only meet peril in place of the reward you once desired. 

If you give a mouse a mirror, he’ll cry. He’ll understand what a tyrant he had become.

If you give a mouse an identity crisis, he won’t do anything about it. He’ll just do whatever he feels like doing. And, as mentioned, you wouldn’t be able to do anything either. Because you’re a peasant--and King Mouse III could care less about those below him.

If you give a mouse a crown, he’ll wear it.

He’ll polish it, and thank you for his gift.

He’ll poke anyone but you in the eye with it, whenever he gets angry.

If you give a mouse a crown, he’ll laugh at his own reflection, in the shine of its yellows.

He hasn't felt the loving touch of a woman in 46 years.

If you give a mouse a cookie, he’ll want milk to go with it. He’ll ring the bell that signals he wants some of such. One of his loyal servants will bring him a glass of milk. He’ll correct them, ”I said _strawberry_ milk, you bumbling buffoon,” when in fact, he didn’t say anything at all. The bell would grimace, if it had a face. King Mouse III would retrieve a packet of red liquid from the right chest pocket of his cape. He’d rip it open above the glass. “The blood of my enemies,” He’d rejoice, though tone remaining calm, quiet. “Oh how I missed you in my morning tea.”

“You don’t drink tea, sir,” someone would whisper, making one mistake; correcting the king. Knights of all diversities would grab the servant, the Sonic the Hedgehog cosplays they don brushing against each other. Perhaps the victim’s parent(s) would yell, “You idiot!” Tone laced with love and worry, despite releasing as a screech.

If you give a mouse a sacrifice, chances are, he'll ask for more.

Chances are,

Chances are,

Chances are

ch

Chances are, **KING MOUSE III WILL NEVER BE SATISFIED BY THE LIKES OF MORTALS.**


End file.
